Good Enough
by Tara1993
Summary: Just kind of my telling of Sweeney Todd, Everything's the same it's just how I wanted to tell the story. I promise it's better then it sounds. I am just horrible at wighting summary's, It's really my least favorite part. R&R PLZ.
1. early morning

**Ok, so this just kinda came to me. I am not sure how or why. Don't question the writer I guess? anyway I am hoping to make this a bunch of little oneshots put together, or maybe make it into some kind of story. I don't know, that parts still in the works. Any way enjoy!!**

She walks through the door to her room. Curtains are drawn and it's dark. She slowly lays herself down on her soft red and black bed sheets. To tired from the long day of listening to him complain to her about everything she does, she doesn't even bother changing into a night gown. Instead she lays down in her bed and slowly falls asleep to the sound of him pacing above her head.

Not long after this she's woken up again after she hears something break upstairs. She groans inwardly, sensing that it's to early for this. Glancing at the clock her assumption proves to be correct when she notices it's only 3 in the morning. She slowly stands up and straightens her dress so she at leas looks half-way decent. Once she's finished and hopes her appearance is to his liking so she won't be scolded for that as well, she makes her way out of the bedroom.

The young boy lies on the Settee asleep with a bottle in his hand. She sighs and pulls it from his hand recounting the numerous times she's told him not to drink to much of it. Capping the bottle and laying it on a counter in her shop she walks out into the cold night air and up the old wooden steps to his 'home'.

The last stair creeks under her as she steps up to the landing in front of his door. Trying to be as quiet as she can, less she wake the man and he yells at her again. She pushes the door open praying that the bell above it will have mercy on her and not ring to loud. Upon hearing no bell at all she moves the door the rest of the way open and enters the room. The item in question is found to be laying at the bottom of the broken mirror which somehow looks more broken now and she's sure that there are a few new pieces of glass laying on the floor around it. Just something else she'll have to clean up later she's sure. The man is sitting in his chair, _her chair, _she thinks to herself, but he'll never admit that.

He speaks slowly his deep voice making her body shake.

"What are you doing here?"

She cautiously answers him back.

"I 'eard something break and I wanted to come make sure you was ok."

His emotion changes to something she can't quite make out.

"I can assure you I am fine." He says back, an unknown signal for her to leave.

"What 'appened to the bell?" she asks pointing to the object on the floor. He remains unmoving in the chair.

"It was no longer needed, it simply got my hopes up every time it rang thinking that the judge would be walking through the door when it wasn't him. The bell is _no longer needed_." He stresses the last part and she can tell he's getting aggravated.

"Well, I guess I'll be going then." She states turning to go to the door. "Are ya sure ya don't maybe want somethin to drink love?" She asks, hopes held high.

"No, and I am sure that if I did I would be perfectly capable of getting it myself." Not even a thank you.

"Well alright then dear." She pulls the door open, without the bell to signal that she's leaving her exit is silent.

She makes her way back down the stairs and into her own house feeling the sudden warmth that wasn't present in the last room. She moves to her bed and lays down but finds sleep is not coming anymore. This in mind she gets up and goes to the kitchen picking up the bottle she took from the boy along the way. She sits herself down in one of the many booths and begins to drink.

She wakes up to find him sitting across from her drinking from the same bottle she had minutes ago.

" 'ow long was I out?" she questions lightly.

"A few minutes." He says setting the bottle back down on the table. She reaches towards it hoping for another sip when he pulls it away from her. She gives him a questioning look.

"You always tell the boy not to drink to much of this and then you go and do it yourself." He states taking another swig from the bottle.

"You're a bloody wonder Mrs. Lovett." He says putting the cork back in the bottle.

Somewhere in her mind she supposes that's good enough.

**Cool. So like I said I want to make this into a multi-chapter thing but I am just not sure If I want them to all connect into a story or be a bunch of little stories. Well I guess you'll see. Please Review it keeps me going!!**


	2. Worries

**Ok, So this is chapter 2. There's no reference to the last chapter but I am thinking I can make um fit together somehow. until I figure out how to do that though enjoy the next chapter!!**

She laid down her weapon of choice to wipe the sweat that had been threatening to fall off her brow for the last 3 minutes. Picking up a rag she wiped the sweat off her forehead, unaware that she left a trail of blood in its place. Picking up the butcher knife again she finishes up her work as quickly as possible. She never did like this job, cutting up human flesh was not something on her list of things to do when she grew up. However she would do anything for Sweeney and if this was the only way she could help him get his revenge well then it had to be done.

After separating the pieces into what could be used and what couldn't she tossed the bones and unused parts into the oven and the rest in the grinder to be used later. She picked up the rag again and sat down on a chair near the door. She went to wipe her hands when she noticed the rag was already covered in blood.

"Well that's just perfect!" She thought to herself. Now how was she supposed to get all the blood off her hands? Toby was upstairs and if he hadn't fallen asleep yet he would most likely be drinking gin, in a booth, right in front of the sink. There was no way she could hid this and she wasn't bothering to sneak upstairs to check.

This all was getting to be a little to much for the women. Cutting up bodies day and night, Serving them to people in pies. She was never one for lying but ever since Sweeney came back it seams that's all she knew how to do. She was lying to Toby, to Sweeney, and to thousands of people that ate at her shop every day. She put her head in her hands not caring how much blood she got on her face, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to go back upstairs. Small tears began to seep through her hands.

Toby came to mind. She was the only family he ever had and she was flat out lying to him. Pretending every day that there was nothing but good things going on. That she went downstairs every night to make pies when she was really cutting people up instead. She also pretended that there life was a lot more simple then it actually was. She wondered how he would feel if he ever found out what was really going on.

_He would probably run away _she thought to herself _I would_. The poor thing, where would he go from here. _Hopefully to someplace better then this hell. _Of course Sweeney would probably be furious if Toby ever found out. _He'd probably kill him, but I guess that would be better then living with knowing. _

What about Sweeney? She had told him that his wife was dead. Well technically she had only told him that she drank poison, the sentence 'your wife died' never left her mouth, thank goodness. Every time that old woman came near the shop her heart began to beat a little faster, hoping that Sweeney wouldn't come out of his shop and see her. She wondered if he would even recognize her. What would he do if he did? _Probably kill me too. _That conclusion came to easily, maybe this was the thing that scared her.

The last thing she wanted to do was think about what would happen if someone else found out. She wasn't sure how something like that would happen but if it did……

This made her start to cry even more. A small sob escaped from he throat without her approval.

"What's happened?" Came a voice. A voice that sounded familiar. She looked up from her hands which were now blood and tear stained. She saw Sweeney standing inside the door.

"Bloody hell women, what happened to you?" He sounded oddly concerned and she wasn't sure if he was talking about the tears or the blood on her face. She hadn't seen herself so she wasn't sure how bad she looked.

"nothing, nothing happened." She said wiping her eyes with the rag that was laying in her lap. Forgetting that the rag was already bloodstained her eyes started to burn which in turn only made her cry more.

"I am sorry." She said between sobs. "It's just that I was thinking and…" She started to cry again. He walked up to her and took the rag from her hands and walked out. This only made her cry worse. _What did I do now? Is he coming back?_ After what seemed like forever the man made his way back through the door with the rag, which looked slightly cleaner, and a bucket. He sat them down on the floor along with himself and pulled her off the chair and onto the floor with him. He dipped the rag into the water, rung it out and started to clean her face off.

"Now, why don't you tell me what really happened." He said, wiping gently at her forehead.

"I was just thinking 'bout this 'ole mess that were gettin ourselves into. I just don't know 'ow much more 'o this I can take." She said, accidentally letting a small sob slip through her lips. He looked her straight in the eyes as he began to wipe under her eyes and at her cheeks.

"Your to strong to give up now pet." He said looking away again and back to his work.

"I am not so sure I believe that Mr. T." She said turning her head downwards. He puts his hand under her chin and makes her face him.

"Hold still." He said getting back to wiping the blood from her face.

"Sorry." She whispers in complete shock, he'd never been this nice before.

"Listen Nellie." This shocked her even more. He had never used her first name before.

"You're a lot stronger than any women ive ever met. You were alone for quite some time after your husband died and I am sure a lot of….other women would have just." He stopped and looked at her. "Given up." He finished with what sounded like sadness in his voice. He blinked a few times and brought himself back. Placing his hand under her chin he moved her head up so he could reach the rest of the blood. He finished and put the rag back in the bucket. Taking this as her cue that that moment had ended she began to get up when he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to the floor.

"I wasn't finished." He said.

"Ok, sorry." She said, and waited for him to begin.

"I promise you Nellie, If you've been doing this same thing for what, 4, 5 months now?" he questioned. She nodded her head.

"And that's what I mean if………." He put his finger to her lips and she immediately stopped talking.

"If you've been doing it for that long then I am sure you wouldn't mind doing it a little while longer. I get this way sometimes too but it won't be that long until the Judge comes and then it'll all be over and you won't have to worry about all this anymore." He finishes and stands up turning to go. She rushes to her feet to catch him before he leaves.

"And then what? What happens when we finish the judge off? Do we risk staying here, do we leave, what about Toby…………what about us?" She whispers the last part. He doesn't turn to face her, but she can hear him.

"I don't know, about any of it. I guess….I guess we'll just have to figure it out when it happens right?" He turns around to look at her.

"Yeah." She said putting on a fake smile. He nods at her and leaves.

"I guess that's good enough." She says to no one in particular. Picking up the bucket and rag she follows the barber upstairs leaving her worries in the locked room behind her.

**alright so chapter 2. I am not sure If I like this one as much as the first one. It started out as something completely different and I didn't' like that so I changed it into this. Well anyway let me know what you think cuse I am not sure about this one. Thanks!!**


	3. Lows and Highs

**Alright so chapter 3, Ive decided to make this a story so all the chapters will fit together. I do have an idea as to where I am going with this I just hope I can get it all up when I want it. Any who, enjoy chapter 3!!**

The last customer had just left Mrs

The last customer had just left Mrs. Lovett's pie shoppe. Walking up to the door she flips the open sign to closed. Making her way back over to the sink so she can finish cleaning she hears the bell on the door ring. Figuring it's Mr. Todd she doesn't turn to him but greats him like she always does with a,

"'ello Mr. T, how was business today?" when she doesn't get the usual grunt in response she turns to find a man she's never seen before standing in her kitchen.

"Oh, sorry sir, thought you was someone else." She says as she cautiously moves around the counter.

"s'quite alright Miss." He says, she instantly notices his slurred speech.

"Well I hate to tell you this dearie but were closed for the night." She tries to keep up the happy persona hoping the man will leave.

"I know Miss," He says taking a step closer. Her hand wavers over a meat cleaver that lays on the side of the counter.

"But I am not here for a pie," he says taking a step closer. She grabs the cleaver with her hand as he brushes his hand against her face.

"Sir I am going to have to ask you to get out." She says, leaving the happy persona behind.

"I don't think so." The man said lunging at her and pinning down her hands. Stronger then he looks he makes her incapable of moving her arms which means the cleaver is useless. He takes advantage of this he pushes his lips against hers. Unable to move she starts to scream, wishing now that she hadn't sent Toby out to market. He punches her face and yells at her to shut up. He starts to kiss her again, pressing his body up to hers. She starts to scream again, hoping someone, anyone will hear her. She misses the bell ring but feels the man go limp against her. She opens her eyes to find Sweeney pulling the man off her. She drops to the floor along with the man. Sweeney kneels down next to her to wipe the blood off her cheek.

"We need to get him downstairs" he says. His voice is monotone and his eyes are black, a look she's seen far to many times. She nods her head and grabs his neck while Sweeney grabs the mans legs. They take him over to the door of the bake house, only setting him down to open the doors. They get the man down to the bake house and lay him on the floor.

"Now what do we do with 'im, 'es bound to wake up soon." Sweeney rolls him over and looks at him.

"Turn around." He demands. She does as she's told, to scared to test him in this state. She knows what he's about to do though and she knows she's right when she hears him take out his razor. She tries to block out the sounds as he slices the man's neck but she knows that she'll hear them tonight in her nightmares. He walks past her wiping off his razor.

"There, finished." And with that he leaves. She turns around and looks at the man on the floor. She then begins to debate as to weather she should even bother cutting this one up. She comes to the conclusion that the pies would taste terrible so she pulls the body over to the oven, opens the door and heaves him in. She doesn't watch him burn but closes the door and locks it tight. Walking out of the bake house she locks the door behind her. Once back in her part of the house she takes a night gown that's not to revealing and heads to the bathroom. She washes herself, twice and dresses herself again. She goes to her room and lays down in her bed.

After a while she heard the door open. She looked up and saw Toby standing in the doorway.

''Ello love. Sorry, decided to turn in early." She said sitting up. Toby made his way to her and sat on the edge of her bed.

"It's alright mum, listen, I was wondering if maybe we could go out tomorrow. You know maybe to the park or something?" His eyes looked so hopeful that she hated to say no.

"Of course love, I'll ask Mr. T maybe he'd like to come as well." She said.

"Thank you mum!" He said giving her a hug, He then got up to leave.

"You best be getting to bed as well love, tomorrow'll be a big day." She said laying back down.

"Yes mum." He said and left the room.

She lay in bed for a while longer but decided to go up to ask Mr. Todd if he'd like to go tomorrow. _Might as well get it over with_, she thought.

She got up and put a coat over her nightgown and made her way up the stairs to his part of the house. He fixed the bell a few days ago so it rang to alert him of her presence.

"Mr. T, can I ask u something." She said stepping up to him, sitting in his chair.

"Yes." He says without looking at her.

"Well Toby was wonderin if we could go out tomorrow, maybe to the park or somethin, I said yes and I wanted to ask if you wanted to go along." She says moving nervously from one foot to the other. He looks up at her and he's silent for a second. He opens his mouth and then closes it again, finally he speaks.

"I supposed a break would do me good. But don't expect me to do anything, I am going to try and relax." He said looking away from her. She get's an instant smile on her face.

"Thank you Mr. T, I promise you won't regret it!" She says bounding out of the room and down the stairs. For some reason he has a strange reason he will regret it.

Mrs. Lovett lay down in her bed again and slept straight through till morning. She awoke around 9 the next morning. She went into the kitchen and started breakfast for herself, Toby and Mr. Todd. She then went and got dressed. She put on one of her lighter dresses. A blue corset with a white ruffle, and a blue and white striped skirt. She went back out to the kitchen to find Toby and Mr. Todd sitting down, and separate booths of course but they were still trying. She took the breakfast, eggs for all of them, and served it to them. They ate, after she convinced Sweeney to move into a booth with them. After they finished silently eating she cleaned the plates and told the boys to get ready. She took a basket and filled it with food, hoping they would at least have time to eat lunch there. She then grabbed a blanket and called to the boys that she was ready. Toby was the first to meat her outside. Sweeney followed sulking down the steps to meat them.

"Well we best be off then." She said as they began there walk. Toby walked ahead of them and left the 2 adults to walk together. They didn't talk much simply walked.

When they reached there destination Toby helped her lay out the blanket as Sweeney picked through the basket to find something to snack on. Toby took off with a kite and Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett sat silently together. That is until she broke the silence. Starting to talk about taxidermy, things Sweeney was less then thrilled to hear about.

"Bring a touch of gentility to the place, you know a boars head or two." She looked at him.

"Mr. T, you listenin to me?"

"Of course" He answers back.

"Then what did I just say?" She says, knowing he has no clue. He pauses for a moment.

"There must be a way to the judge." He says, knowing full well that's not what she was talking about. She sits up angrily.

"Always harpin on the bloody ol' judge. We got a nice respectable business now. Since were careful to pick and choose people who won't be missed, 'os gonna catch on?" She sits up on her legs and begins to place small kisses on his cheek, he begins to block her out again.

"don't you wanna know?" she asks. He's not sure what she's talking about but he figures he'd answer any way.

"Of course." He says unenthusiastically. She asks again.

"Do you _really_ wanna know?"

"Yes, I do.' He responds, even though he knows he doesn't want to.

He listens to her start to talk about moving to the sea with him.

"Any thing you say." He tells her, although he regrets the words the second they come out of his mouth because they only seem to make the situation worse. She now starts to describe the house they'd have 'snug and cozy' he believes are the words she uses to describe it. Talking about inviting friends over, he's not sure who these friends are last time he checked she didn't have any friends that she didn't secretly hate.

She's moving on, growing old together, he's fading further away, however he snaps back when he hears the words 'seaside wedding' and 'rumpled bedding' the last ones making no sense what-so-ever to him. He painfully pictures getting married to Nellie. He sees her happy and him, not so much. The priest asking them questions and Nellie jumping at the responses while he takes quite some time to think about it. Nellie is the first to prepare for the kiss, turning swiftly and looking him straight in the eye. He however takes a little longer to prepare and takes satisfaction in the simple peck on the lips he gives her. When this dreadful picture fades he's left with Nellie and Toby sitting next to him continuing to talk about being properly married. He moves his hand over to rest on her leg for a second. For him it's something resembling pity, that she would think such thoughts that could never come true. For her that one touch means the world and even though he may not see his future exactly as she sees it now she's sure he will someday.

Until then the lows and highs they have right now, that's good enough.

**K, so there we go, Like I said I do know where I am going with all this I just hope I can finish it cuse I have a bad habit of not doing that. Well reviews are greatly welcomed!!**


	4. Questions

**Hi there. So this story will be coming to an end soon. It's hard for me to keep up with stories and school work at the same time and since school is starting back up soon this story will find an end. But no worries I am not gonna leave you hanging it will have a real ending, it should be in about a chapter or 2. Any way for the time being please enjoy this chapter.**

The morning comes all to early for the man upstairs however Mrs. Lovett has already set to work on making him something to eat for the morning. Setting the last plate down on the tray she heads up the stairs to his shop. She entered and silently cursed the bell above her as it rang.

"Brought you some breakfast love." She said sitting the tray on his table.

"Mr. T, can I ask you a question" She was slightly surprised when she got an answer.

"What?" he grunted continuing to look out the window. She paused for a second trying to remember what she wanted to ask.

"What did your Lucy look like?" She braced herself for the yelling and possibly bodily harm but none of it came. He simply continued to stare out the window. A few seconds passed before she cut in again.

"Can't really remember can you?" This obviously pained him.

"She had yellow hair." He said. This however did not please here because that was one of the most obvious thing's he could have said. She sighed and walked up next to him.

"You've gotta let this all go now, she's gone." She took a breath trying to gain courage for her next sentence.

"We could have a life us two, maybe not like I dreamed, maybe not like you remember, but we could get by." She took a breath again. Calming herself. He again didn't say anything. A few seconds later he turned to look at her. She looked at him hopefully.

"Mrs. Lovett can I ask you a question?" He said to her. This was not what she had been expecting but oh well.

"'corse love." She said.

"How is it that as grim as things look you continue to think positive?" This question puzzled her. She wasn't quite sure herself.

"Well, I guess all I can say is that you have to deal with a grim life, shouldn't you have something happy to look forward to?" This was the best answer she could come up with. He grunted another response that she couldn't quite make out and moved away from the window to stand next to the broken mirror.

"And what exactly is the positive thing you look forward to?" He asked. This question scared her more than anything. Should she tell him what she thought of in the middle of the night? Would her get upset, would her care? She decided that now was as good a time as any so she told the flat out truth, for what seemed like the first time in a long time.

"The thing I look forward to most," She took a deep breath. "is us." She simply said. He looked at her confused so she decided to further elaborate. She had probably already said the worst of it.

"I dream about you and I, and a house by the sea, and a marriage. I dream about leaving all this hatred behind, I dream about love. A love between us, a love that's true, that can last. I dream about days in the sun and night's together, and weekends full of……….." He had, had enough of her dream. He pushed his lips against hers. Not violently just enough to make her stop talking. He did kiss her, slowly and enough for her to put a hand to his face. He pulled back slowly. They each took a breath.

"I am sorry." He whispered.

"For what." She asked surprised.

"For that, and for the dreams you have." He says looking down.

"What's wrong with my dreams?" she asks. The wall she's built to his criticism begins to rise.

"Because, there very nice dreams. But I think that's all they will ever be pet." He moves back to the window.

"But don't you ever think about what you're going to do after you get your revenge, where you'll go?" She caught him off guard. He pauses.

"I don't know what I am going to do. I don't know weather I'll stay here or move, I don't know who I'll take, if anyone." He turns to face her.

"I know sometimes you may not believe this, but you are important to me pet. I wouldn't trust anyone else to help me with getting what I need. I don't know what will happen to us afterwards we'll figure it out when it happens." He says. She nods solemnly not exactly happy with the answer she turns to leave.

"Wait." He says. Not loud, but loud enough for her to hear. She stops but does not turn to face him. He comes up behind her and take her hand, turning her to face him.

"Thank you." He whispers placing another small kiss on her lips.

"For what?" She says

"For not leaving when you had the chance, for staying, for being here when I got back." He answers.

"You know I would do anything for you." She says looking up in his eyes.

"I know." He says turning around. She walks out of the room. The moment didn't last long but for her that one moment was good enough.

She walks down the stairs with a smile on her face, saying hello to Anthony as she passes him on his way up. She stops and turns to watch his door when she gets to the bottom of the stairs. Anthony comes rushing back out in a matter of minutes. Sweeney follows him.

"Send up the boy." He says to her from the landing. He turns to go as she says back.

"Don't you think you should……." He turns back around to her, giving her a look, one she knows all to well. She nods her head and he walks back into his shop as she walks into hers.

"Toby." She called.

"Yes mum?" He answers appearing from inside the parlor.

"Mr. T needs you." She says to him. The smile falls from his face as he heads for the door.

"Yes mum." She listens to his footsteps disappearing up the steps.

**Ok so I know this one wasn't as long as they usually are but I was literary making it up as I wrote it and I think it turned out alright. Anyway not sure when the next chapter will be up. my birthday is tomorrow (Sweet 16!!) so no time tomorrow but hopefully within the next few days. So thanks for reading!!**


	5. Not While I am around

**Ok, so sorry for the long wait. School started up a few weeks ago and Ive just been crazy busy with everything that's been going on. plus dance and theater rehearsals means a few crazy weeks. but things have quieted down a bit and Ive been able to wright this chapter along with most of the next so that should be out soon. ok I'll stop talking now, onto chapter 5!**

She lay asleep on the small chair in the parlor. She had taken to reading a book but that plan ended quickly as she was hit with exhaustion from the hectic night. Toby had left earlier after talking to Sweeney so she was forced to take the dinner rush herself, a plan not well thought out. She had thought about going upstairs and asking the man just where he had sent the only help she had, but decided against it figuring he would only get upset and not talk to her anyway. So instead she spend most of the night running up and down the bake house steps and dishing out pies. Afterward she decided to relax and read a book which had turned into her asleep with the book on her chest.

A small noise next to her made her stir, she had become accustomed to sleeping lightly ever since the demon had moved in upstairs. She awoke to find Toby next to her with a slightly anxious look in his eyes.

"Where you been lad, had quite the rush at dinner time, me poor bones is ready to drop."

She relaxed back down in her chair.

"Mr. Todd sent me on an errand and on the way back I went by the work house, just to look." He said moving closer to her. "And while I was there I was thinking, if not for you I'd be there now, or someplace worse." He said quietly. "Seems like the good lord sent you for me." He said perking up.

Mrs. Lovett did not open her eyes but responded sleepily "Oh, love I feel quite the same way."

Toby kneeled down next to her. "Listen to me please, you know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Say if there was someone around, someone bad. Only you didn't know it" The intensity in his voice and eyes was frightening and it made her open her eyes.

"What's this, what are you talkin about love?" he started off quietly.

"Nothin's gonna harm you, not while I am around, Nothin's gonna harm you no sir not while I am around."

"What do you mean someone bad?" Mrs. Lovett asked concerned.

"Demons are prowlin everywhere, nowadays. I'll send 'em howlin I don't care I got ways."

"Hush darling, no need for this" Mrs. Lovett says. She lays back down and closes her eyes but opens them back up when he begins again.

"No ones gonna hurt you, no ones gonna dare, others can desert you, not to worry whistle I'll be there. Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while, but in time, nothins gonna harm you, not while I am around.

Mrs. Lovett reached up and but her hand under his chin.

"That's nice dear." She says standing up and walking over to the mirror above the fireplace and begins fixing her hair, a nervous habit.

"Now what is all this foolishness, what are you talking about?"

"Just things I've been thinking, about Mr. Todd." He said. Mrs. Lovett stiffened.

"Not to worry," He started again.

"I may not be smart but I aint dumb, I can do it put me to it show me something I can over come." He said. Mrs. Lovett moved over to the piano and began subconsciously playing with the music on it.

"Not to worry mum, bein close and bein clever aint like bein true, I don't need to, I would never, hide a thing from you, like some." He said looking up above him.

"Now Toby dear." Mrs. Lovett said bringing herself back. "Haven't we had enough of this foolish chatter. Here," She pulled a change purse form her dress. "How bout I give you, an nice new penny, and you go get us some toffees?" She says holding out the penny. Toby's eyes grew wide.

"That's Signor Perellie's Purse!" He said in shock. Mrs. Lovett looked down at the purse in her had and thought on her feet.

"No it's not, it's just something Mr. T gave me for my birthday." She said calmly. Toby grabbed her hand and began to pull her out of the parlor.

"That proves it, we gotta go mum, we gotta find the Bedal and get the law here and," Mrs. Lovett interrupted him and began to pull him back in the room and to the couch to sit with her.

"Shhhh. Toby, Hush now, your not goin anywhere." She said sitting on the couch next to him.

"You just sit here, nice and quiet, next to me, alright?" She pulled Toby into her, putting her arm around him.

"How could you think such a thing of Mr. Todd, he's been so good to us." She whispers into his hair. She begins to sing his song to him.

"Nothin's gonna harm you, not while I am around, Nothin's gonna harm you darlin, not while I am around." He interrupted her, and tried to get up again. She pulls him down to hug him again.

"Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while, but in time, Nothin's can harm you, not while I am around."

"You know," Mrs. Lovett said after a while. "Funny, we should be having this little chat right now, cuse I was just thinking. You know how you've always fancied commin into the bake house with me to make the pies?"

"Yes mum" he said with a brightened look in his eyes.

"Well, no time like the present, eh." She said trying to be happy. She gave the boy another hug and helped him up off the couch.

They moved out around the corner to the doors that led to the bake house. Mrs. Lovett opened up the heavy doors, lifted her skirts and started down the stairs.

"I feel bad for you mum, goin up and down all these stairs." She heard Toby say from behind her.

"Well, that'll be you job now." She said not looking back.

"Yes mum" He said from behind her.

Mrs. Lovett reached the bottom of the stairs and unlocked the door to the bake house and heaved it open. The oven was the first thing she saw and she swore she heard it growl at her. She cautiously walked into the bake house half scared of it herself.

"Quite a stink aint there?" Toby said breaking her from her trance. She didn't say anything but started walking towards the oven. She pointed to a grate on the floor as she passed it.

"Those grates go right down to the sewers and the smells come up. Always a few rats gone home to Jesus down there." She said grabbing hold of the handle of the oven.

"Now, this is the bake oven." She said pulling it open, she didn't wince as the heat hit her, to used to it by now.

"About three dozen at a time." She says closing the door.

"Now, always make sure the door is closed properly, like this." She says demonstrating.

"Door closed properly." Toby says taking hold of the handle himself. Mrs. Lovett nodded and headed to her next stop.

'This is the grinder." She said walking around the side. "pop in the meet give it a good grind." She said demonstrating again. " Pops out there." She said releasing the crank.

"You try." She said moving out of the way. Toby grabbed the handle and turned it.

"Good grind, comes out there." He said.

"That's my boy." Mrs. Lovett said turning around.

"Just gonna pop upstairs, back in two shakes all right?" She says heading to the door.

"Mind if I have a pie while I wait." She hears him say. She turn around and looks at him.

"As many as you like son." She says and gives him the best smile she can. She turns again and closes the door and locks the heavy lock behind her.

Small tears well up in her eyes as she thinks about the small boy she just condemned to death. The boy she always thought was like a son to her. She was confused and didn't know what else to do. Toby had loved her when others didn't. That was good enough.

**Alright. so maybe I am the only one who was not pleased with that chapter. I just think it's probably not one of the best in this story so far but I tend to criticize my own work a lot so like I said maybe it's just me. anyway thank you so much for holding out and waiting for me. The next chapter should be up soon. OH by the way, I don't own Sweeney Todd or anything, sadly. I just figured I should say that since some of the talking in here is close to or exact to the movie. it was just easy for me to do it that way and then pop my own stuff in around it. ok so I am done now. thank you!!**


	6. Maybe she was wrong

**Told you it wouldn't be long!! Most of this was written while I was writing the other and I just finished it. Again I wish this one was better, I don't like much of this except the ending but it's up to you. So please enjoy chapter 6!!**

She made her way up the stairs to his shop. The tears hadn't dried on her face yet but she hardly cared. She threw his door open and it made a loud noise as it struck the wall next to it. He turned sharply from his spot at the window and the worried look he saw in her eyes made him more interested.

"What is it?" He said anxiously.

"We have a problem." She said, her voice cracking. For the first time he noticed the tears in her eyes and this made him worry more. Something was deffentaly wrong, Nellie never cried for no reason, at least not that he knew.

"Well, what's wrong." He said walking towards her and offering her a rag to dry her eyes.

"The boy." She said, not daring to say his name for fear it might make her cry more.

"He knows." She finished. His eyes grew large and dark and she took a step back in fear.

"Let's go." He said simply. She turned and left the room to head down the stairs with him close behind.

"He's in the bake house." She said as she began to descend.

"I got 'im locked in but if he escapes he'll go to the law." She finished as they both moved hurriedly down the steps to the landing.

"He won't escape" He said knowingly, she began to have second thoughts.

"I don't know Mr. Todd" He interrupted her before she could finish.

"The judge'll be here soon." He said. She was about to yell at him, thinking about the judge at a time like this. Instead she heard the door open from behind her. She turned and let out a gasp, her nerves to on end already, the sight in front of her made it worse.

" 'Scuse me sir, gave me a fright." She said to the Beadle who stood in her doorway.

"Not my intention good madam, I can assure you." He said in a slimy voice. Mrs. Lovett stepped aside and glanced behind her to make sure Sweeney hadn't gone anywhere and left her. He was there and she could almost see a plan forming in his eyes. The Beadle continued to talk.

"Though I am here on official business. You see there's been complaints about the stink from your chimney, they say at night it is something most foul." He began to pull something from his pocket. She stiffened, was he going to ask to see the bake house? Anything bad that could possibly happen began running through her head. He continued talking but she wasn't listening.

"Health regulations and the general public welfare, naturally, being my duty, I am afraid.' He smelt whatever it was he took out of his coat. Mrs. Lovett didn't care right now, she was to busy wishing him not to say what she knew deep down he was going to. He went on.  
"I'll have to take a look." He said, sniffing the mixture again and sneezing. Mrs. Lovett was pleading _please don't say it, please._

"At, your bake house." He finished. Mrs. Lovett was stunned, she looked to Sweeney for help, what was she supposed to do now?

"Of corse." Sweeney said, trying to be as non threatening as he could. Mrs. Lovett figured it'd be best if she simply played along, he knew what he was doing.

"But fist why don't you come upstairs, let me pamper you." He said in his fake cheery demeanor.

"Much as I do appreciate tonsorial doorman, I really must see to my official obligation." The Beadle said moving to the door. Sweeney's eyes flashed angrily, Mrs. Lovett cut the Beadle off. Sweeney stepped in close to him and smelled the air.

"If you'll indulge me sir, what is that exotic aroma?" Sweeney asked. Mrs. Lovett had no clue what he was doing but for once in her life she kept her mouth shut an simply watched. The Beadle's eyes flashed at the complement.

"My secret is a touch of ambergris." He whispered back to Sweeney who nodded, apparently understanding what he meant.

" Dare I offer you something a tad more appropriate for a gentleman of your standing." Sweeney coxed. The Beadle moved to the door and Mrs. Lovett moved to block him again. Sweeney said the first thing that came to his mind.

"The ladies will greatly appreciate it." He said looking away form the only lady standing there. The Beadle was caught.

"Well you are the expert in these matters." He said. Sweeney began to user him up the stairs.

" Only take a moment." He said knowingly. There voices faded as they continued up the stairs. Mrs. Lovett turned into her own shop and shut the door behind her. She had nothing to do now but to wait.

She sat down in a booth and listened. She heard 2 sets of footsteps, and then one signaling the Beadle had sat down in the chair, sealing his fate. It was only a few seconds later that she heard the thud come from the bake house. Then it hit her, Toby was in the bake house as well. She heard him start to shout and tried to block it out with the sound of Mr. Todd's footsteps coming down the stairs. He burst through the door with murder in his eyes. She was already on her feet.

"Toby's in the bake house!" She shouted at him. He muttered something under his breath as they moved to the stairs. She threw the door open and almost tripped over herself running down the stairs. She unlocked the heavy door and opened it. The growl of the oven did not scare her this time. She moved forward with Sweeney behind her.

"Toby!" She called, There was no answer.

"Toby" She tried again. Still no answer. They made there way into the sewers below.

"Toby, where are you love." She sang out into the darkness. "Where is he?" she whispered.

"Nothin's gonna harm you, not while I am around" She sang, hoping the familiar tune will coax the boy out.

"Toby." Sweeney's dark voice interrupted the silence. "Toby!" He called again, louder this time and with more anger. Even she wouldn't come out to that voice if she were frightened.

"Nothin's gonna harm you darling, not while I am around." She continued trying to make up for the harsh voice before.

"Toby!" He called again. She secretly wished he would be quiet, He was not helping the process. Nothing had happened and Sweeney was getting annoyed.

"I don't have time for this." He whispered sharply at her. She turned around.

"Well just what do you suppose we do then!" She whispered back in the same annoyed tone.

"First I suggest we get out of the sewer so him or someone else doesn't here us." He said spinning on his heal and moving back out. Once they made there way out of the sewer she stopped in front of the large oven.

"Now, what!" she said. He stopped and let out a sigh.

"I don't know." He said turning around.

"But the judge will be here soon and I don't have time to go looking for the insolent little boy." He said becoming angry.

"So were just gonna let him sit in the sewers all night!" she yelled.

"Why should I care, He can do whatever he want it doesn't matter anymore." He shouted right back. Turning around. Mrs. Lovett grew furious.

"You turn around right now!" She shouted at him. He slowly turned to face her. She had walked closer and was as close as she possibly could have been.

"I care because he's my responsibility and I am not gonna let him stay in that sewer all night." She said.

"He's hardly your responsibility Nellie." He said walking over to a table holding knives and other 'bloody' things.

"Would you take care of him." She asked seriously. There was no response.

"Then someone has to Sweeney, He's my son and I…" Sweeney had, had enough.

"He is not your son Nellie!" He said throwing a knife to the floor.

"He never was and he never will be, just face it. Now if you wanna stay down here and wait for that stupid boy then be my guest but I have more important things to attend to." He yelled. Nellie was to shocked to move so she simply stood and watched him walk out the heavy bake house door and slam it behind him. She slowly walked over to a wall and let herself slump down it and begin to cry.

All she had ever wanted, a family. Her, Mr. Todd and Toby. The three of them in a house by the sea. That's all she ever wanted, she told herself over and over that that would be good enough.

Maybe she was wrong.

**Ok. so the little fight scene just sort of came to me. I just wanted to end it dramatically. please let me know what you thought cuse I am a little worried about this chapter. Thanks for reading. Again, I don't own Sweeney Todd, If I did I wouldn't be here writing stories. **


	7. Good Enough

**Ok so I know these last few chapters have been up quick but I just wanted to finish it so it wasn't on my mind anymore. Not that that's a bad thing, it just makes it hard for me to concentrate. Any who, onto chapter 7!! oh and I don't own Sweeney Todd cries.**

She had been sitting against the wall for so long she couldn't remember, She figured if was probably only a few minutes but it felt like forever. The tears had dried on her face leaving her cheeks red and tear stained. The knife he had thrown on the floor was no laying across the room due to her own frustration. She had been hearing footsteps from above suddenly she saw the chute open and a body fall out of it. She pulled her knees up to her and lay her face in them. She didn't have enough strength or will to get up and see who it was. She suddenly wished she had kept the knife so she could just end it now. Her thoughts were interrupted with more footsteps from upstairs. Two sets that turned into one. Someone else had sat down on the chair. She weakly got up and stayed at the wall a while longer. A few seconds later she heard him press the pedal and the chute opened again. A man fell down, from the glimpse she got he had a striking resemblance to the judge. She didn't think it was possible but went over to look. She got close enough that she could see the man. He was lying still on his stomach so she couldn't see his face. Figuring he was dead she walked closer to him preparing to pick him up but suddenly the man gasped and threw his head up.

"Oh my." She gasped, it was the judge. And he saw her. He grabbed hold of the hem of her dress and began to pull, his eyes begging for help. She was frightened now, not knowing what to do she let out a shrill scream. This only made him hold on tighter.

"DIE!" She shrieked at him. "GOD IN HEAVEN DIE!!" she shrieked trying to pull him from her dress. She yanked a few more times and the judge fell to the ground and died. She looked from the Beadle to the Judge, finally it was finished. Then she noticed the third body next to them. She could have sworn that her heart stopped beating for a second as she glanced upon the body of the dead beggar woman.

"You." She whispered at the dead body. The gears in her brain started turning again, adrenalin running through her veins, she had to get rid of her and quick. She walked over to the body and began to pull her over to the oven, she was to late. Sweeney bust through the door.

"Why did you scream." He asked. She simply glanced at him and then at the judge.

"He was clutching onto me dress, now he finished." She said continuing to pull the women towards the oven. Sweeney rolled his sleeves up and walked over to her.

"Open the door." He said to her. She pretended not to hear him.

"Open the door!" he yelled at her. Pushing her in the direction of the oven. She walked over to the oven leaving all common sense behind her. She unlocked the oven and pulled the heavy door open, not thinking. She sent a nervous glance at the body on the floor. Sweeney looked at her and then at the body as well. And then he realized. Shock went through his body, he knew this women. He walked slowly closer and knelt down beside her. He rolled her over and brushed the hair from her face and saw, he was right. Lucy.

"Don't I know you, she said." He whispered looking into the face of the sad dead women in front of him. Mrs. Lovett watched on apprehensively. It was to late now, he knew. But maybe, there still might be hope. She began to think again.

"You knew she lived." He whispered, not looking up at her.

"I was only thinkin of you." She said mournfully. Then he looked at her. For the first time since he came in the bake house she saw him in full. The blood that covered his face hair and arms, and most of his shirt.

"You lied to me." He said to her. This broke her heart and she could feel the tears come to her eyes again.

"No, no, not lied at all." She started putting her plan into action, there still might be a way to change this.

"Said she took the poison she did, never said that she died." She continued on. Sweeney began to say Lucy's name over and over again.

"Poor thing, she lived but it made her week in her head, all she did for months was just lie there in bed, should have been in hospital, would up in bedlam instead, poor thing." She continued. Sweeney kept talking to Lucy.

"Ive come home again." He said to her.

"Better you to think she was dead." She said.

"Oh my god." Sweeney yelled.

"Yes, I lied, cuse I love you!" She blurted out. This was her last hope, maybe he would finally see her now.

"I'd be twice the wife she was!" She continued, he screamed her name again.

"I love you!" She shouted back, he was clearly not listening to her.

"What have I done!" He shouted.

"Could that thing have cared for you like me!" she questioned. He turned on her.

"Mrs. Lovett!" she shrank back.

"You're a bloody wonder, eminently practical and yet appropriate as always, as you said repeatedly there's little point in dwelling on the past." He said backing her up.

"Do you mean it?" She said moving backwards.

"So come here my love." He said sweetly.

"Everything I did I swear I thought was only for the best." She pleaded.

"Nothing to fear my love." He cooed.

"Believe me," She said as she hit the wall behind her.

"What's dead is dead." He said.

"Can we still be married?" She questioned without thinking. He pulled her into a fast music-less waltz.  
"The history of the world my pet." He sang to her in a familiar tune.

"Oh Mr. Todd, leave it to me." She responded, her mood lightening, forgetting everything that had just happened being held this close to him.

"Is learn forgiveness and try to forget." He continued spinning her around the bake house.

"By the sea Mr. Todd we'll be comfy, cozy. By the sea Mr. Todd where there's no one nosy." She sang to him.

"And life is for the alive my dear, so let's keep living it." She joined him.

"Just keep living it." And then reality came back to her. She saw that same murderous look in his eyes and felt the heat of the bake oven on her back and she knew, this was it.

"Really living it!" He shouted at her.

Time slowed down for Nellie Lovett as her final seconds alive flashed before her eyes. She felt her feet lift off the floor, Sweeney's doing. She felt herself being thrown towards the open oven door and cursed herself for opening it the whole way, she should have known better. She landed hard and broke a few racks as she landed in the oven. She felt the pain and started to scream, letting him know he had won, maybe that would make him happy. She saw the door shut on her but watched as he lifted up the small hole in the top and peered in on her. Bastard, she thought, just had to make sure she was dead. The last few things she thought about was her small house by the sea, what she had wanted so badly was now gone. And poor Toby, she wished him happiness but doubted he would get it. The one man she truly loved and would do anything for had finally done something for her. She was ready to end this horrible torture of continuing down this path anyway, but he had taken the burden off her shoulders without knowing it and she was grateful for that. He had finally done something for her and that was good enough. She hoped now, in death, maybe he'd think of her fondly, sometimes remember her, even if it was how much he hated her, it was something. Maybe now she could be

**_Good enough._**

**THE END!! woo hoo! the fist story I ever stuck with and finished, I am so proud of myself!! any who. I am not really fond of the ending, I don't like it so much but I changed it like 5 times and this was the one I liked most so that's what I stuck with. The next chapter isn't really going to be a chapter but it was my inspiration for the the story, kinda, so if you want to read it you can. ok. thank you so much for reading and putting up with me, I love you all thank you!! **


	8. Nellie's Prayer

**"Good Enough"**

Under your spell again.  
I can't say no to you.  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you.

Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel...

Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you.

Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can't say no to you,  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you.

Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel...

Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.

And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?

So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no.

**Artist: Evanescence**


End file.
